Sahabat dari dunia lain
by jessica anatasya 21
Summary: Mempunyai hidup yang berkecukupan bukanlah alasan utama seseorang ataupun suatu keluarga untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan itu diraih bukan karena harta yang melimpah, tetapi keharmonisan didalam keluarga. Kesibukan orangtua kadangkala menyebabkan anak-anaknya kurang mendapat kasih sayang ... / warning : AU , typo(s), OOC


Yo ,, minna ….! Ini Fic Pertama saya :D Fic ini Terinspirasi dari buku cerita yang saya pinjam di perpus Tapi ini Versi saya :) semoga kalian suka deh oneshot Gaje ini ,, hohoho

*Ditimpuk sampai pingsan

*Bangun dengan wajah innocent

Yaaaaah,, selamat membaca …. Adududuh … *megang kepala*

**Desclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **K+

**Pairing :**SasuSaku

**Genre :** Friendship , Tragedy

**Warning : AU , **typo(s), OOC , Gaje

**SAHABAT DARI DUNIA LAIN**

Sakura 's POV

Mempunyai hidup yang berkecukupan bukanlah alasan utama seseorang ataupun suatu keluarga untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan itu diraih bukan karena harta yang melimpah, tetapi keharmonisan didalam keluarga. Kesibukan orangtua kadangkala menyebabkan anak-anaknya kurang mendapat kasih sayang. Begitu pula dengan kehidupanku, karena kesibukan orangtuaku , kini semua kekayaan orangtuaku tidak akan berarti apa-apa bagiku.

Angin bertiup semilir. Tampak matahari yang memancarkan cahaya oranye nya, kicauan burung masih terdengar, mereka terbang sesuka hatinya, merasakan keindahan alam semesta ini, kini mereka mengepakkan sayap-sayap mereka dan terbangmenuju peraduan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, diruangan yang cukup besar, berhiaskan dinding yang berwarna hijau, tepat diatas tempat tidur , aku masih membaringkan tubuhku. Aku bingung entah apa yang harus kulakuan saat ini. Aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan seperti anak-anak burung yang diberi kasih sayang oleh kedua induknya. Sedangkan aku ? Bagaimana dengan kehidupaku? Entahlah, aku hidup seperti tidak mempunyai orangtua. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Bisnis sana, Bisnis sini.  
"Huhhh,, pasti mereka tidak akan pulang malam ini "bisikku.  
" Lebih baik aku keluar saja malam ini, mencari udara segarr,, "

Jam terus berputar . Dan kini jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka 7, kini senja itu pun mulai hilang

Normal VOP

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju garasi rumahku, jaket hitam dan helm merah sudah terpasang di tempatnya. Tanpa berlama-lama ku nyalakan mesin, dan melajukan motorku dengan kecepatan yangcukuptinggi.

Tak sadar, dipersimpangan jalan tetap dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, motor ku melaju, dan dari arah berlawanan, sebuah truk besar juga dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju.

Dann, peristiwa naas itu terjadi. Sedikit terdengar olehku teriakan orang-orang sekitar yang melihat peristiwa itu. Kurasakan aroma yang sangat amis bagiku, cairan merah itu mengalir dikepalaku. Beruntung nyawaku masih bias terselamatkan.

Perlahan-lahan kucoba membuka mataku. Tercium olehku aroma khas rumah sakit. Saat kubuka mata, hanya seorang lelaki yang tampak disampingku. Aku merasa tak pernah mengenalnya. "apa mungkin dia yang mencelakakan aku " ucapku dalam hati.

Kucoba melihat lebih luas lagi. Mereka tidak ada. Dimana mereka ? Disaat aku seperti ini, masihkah merek sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri ? " KETERLALUAN " batinku tersiksa. " Kau sudah sadar ? " tanyanya.  
" yaa,,yya, ssii,,aa,,paa kau ? " jawabku dengan suara yang agak terbata-bata.  
" Aku Uchiha Sasuke Siapa namamu ?"  
" nna,,mmaa,, ku Haruno Sakura"  
" Oh, ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kau istirahat terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya keadaanmu belum terlalu baik. "usulnya.  
" Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mulai baikan kok. Oh ya, apakah kau melihat orangtuaku ?" tanyaku penasaran.  
" Eum, sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang datang menjengukmu sejak tadi. " Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan mencoba mengingat.  
Aku kecewa dengan mereka.  
" Sepertinya aku ingin istirahat sebentar " pintaku.  
" Baiklah, kalau seperti itu maumu, sebaiknya aku keluar saja, agar tidak mengganggumu" ucap Sasuke

Kulihat Sasuke begitu cepat menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku masih bingung siapa sebnarnya dia ? Apakah aku lupa ingatan ? Ahh, tidak mungkin, kalau aku lupa ingatan tidak mungkin aku ingat dengan kedua orangtuaku. Tapi, siapa dia ? Dan, dimana semua teman-temanku ? Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menjengukku. Apa aku tidak berguna lagi bagi mereka ? Apa salahku? Bukankah aku selalu hadir disaat mereka susah ? Ini balasan merreka ? kekecewaanku kini semakin dalam.

Malampun tiba, kembali kubuka mataku. Masih tampak Ilham yang setia menemaniku.  
" CCKKLLEEKK" pintu kamarku terbuka, diikuti oleh masuknya seorang suster membawa sajian malamku.  
" Hai nona Sakura, bagaimana keadaannya ?" Tanya suster itu ramah.

Hey, pertanyaan basa-basi yang terlalu basi menurutku. Udah pasti keadaanku masih sakit.  
" Hmmm, ya seperti ini lah sus,, " jawabku .  
" Dimana keluarga nona ? sepertinya sedari tadi tidak ada yang menjenguk.. ?"

Hhhaahh ? Aku sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan nya.

Hey suster, tidakkah kau lihat, seorang pria disana ?  
" Hmmmm,, mungkin mereka sibuk sus.."  
" Oh, ya sudahlah, Janganlupa dimakan yah makanannya, dan ini obatnya. " sambil memberika sebungkus plastic yang berisi beberapa butir obat.

Suster itupun berlalu pergi. Tetapi aku masih bingung , mengapa suster itu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada orang yang menjengukku ? Ahh,, mungkin dia tidak memperhatikan Sasuke  
" Hey Sakura , jangan melamun.. Ntar kesambet loh ?" candanya.  
" Ahh, tidak, aku tidak melamun.. "  
" Ya sudah, ayo kau harus makan " sambungnya, sambil mengambil piring yang terletak diatas lemari kecil .  
" Tidak, aku tidak selera makan. " tolakku.  
" Heey, ayolahh, supaya kau cepat keluar dari sini. Apakah kau mau tinggal berlama-lama disini ? "Tanya Sasuke  
" Ya tidak lah, tempat ini sangat aku benci. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau tinggal dirumah.. "  
" Mengapa begitu ?" ucapnya penuh tanya  
" Aku merasa bosan tinggal dirumah. Dirumah aku tidak mempunyai teman, bahkan kasihsayang orangtuaku , tidak pernah kurasakan. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan urusan kantor mereka. " aku mulai curhat dengannya.  
" Kau sebaiknya jangan melihat dari sisi negatifnya saja, lihat jugalah sisi positifnya. Bukankah mereka melakukan itu demi kepentingan hidupmu juga ?" respon Sasuke.  
" Ya, memang benar, tapi harta itu tidak menjamin kebahagiaanku.. " sambungku.  
" ya, benar juga apa yang kau katakana. Ya sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kau habiskan terlebih dahulu makananmu ini.. " saran Sasuke. 

Sakura 's POV

Hatiku merasa lega, setelah aku menceritakn kehidupanku kepada Sasuke. Tak pernah ada seorangpun yang bias menjadi tempat aku mencurahkan isi hati. Kini kutemukan dia, aku menganggapnya SAHABAT.

NormalPOV 

" Oh ya, kau tidak pulang ? " tanyaku kepada. Sasuke.  
" Iya, sebentar lagi aku pulang, aku akan pulang setelah kau tidur.. " ucapnya.  
" Baiklah, sekarang aku akan tidur, kelihatannya kau sudah lelah " Kucoba memejamkan mataku, dan akhirnya akupun tertidur.

Kini malam berganti pagi, cahaya matahari pagi membangunkanku. Kucoba membuka mataku. Dan aku kembali kecewa. Tapi kekecewaanku tidaklah begitu besar, karena kehadiran sahabat baruku Sasuke. Tetap saja mereka tidak menjengukku.  
" Selamat pagi Sakura" sapa Sasuke. sambil memancarkan senyum indahnya.  
" Pagi juga Sasuke. " jawabku membalas senyumnya.  
" Gimana ? sudah lebih baik ?"  
" Yaa, sudah lumayan… "  
" Oh iya, sepertinya aku harus keluar sebentar, dan nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Tidak apa-apa kan? " tanyanya." Iya, tidak apa-apa kok… "

Sasuke. pun beranjak keluar. Dan,, ehh pintu itu dapat ditembusnya ?

Ahh,, mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja.

Kini aku sendiri lagi, tidak ada yang menemaniku sekarang. Tapi aku juga tidak boleh memaksakan kehendakku.

Kembali kuingat kekesalanku kepada orangtua dan teman-temanku. Sudah 2 hari aku menetap ditempat ini. Dan tak pernah sekalipun mereka menjengukku ? Mungkinka aku tidak berguna lagi ? Apakah lebih baik aku pergi ?

Saat itu entah makhluk apa yang merasuk tubuhku, hingga aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan nyawaku.  
" Lebih baik aku mati .. " batinku tersiksa

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju lantai rumah sakit yang paling atas.

Kuberdiri dipinggiran sisi lantai loteng itu. Kini tangisku mulai meledak, tetesan bulir bening itu mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipiku. Kuingat semua kehidupanku , dimana tak ada kebahagiaan. Tak ada sedikitpun tersirat kenangan indah dihidupku.

Kini tinggal beberpa langkah lagi jarak antara aku dengan lantai dasar.  
" Selamat Tinggal Semuaaa….isak tangisku kembali terdengar.  
" TTTUUUNNGGGUUUU…. " suara teriakkan terdengar dari belakangku, dan mengentikan langkahku.

Ku balikkan tubuhku dan ku berlari kearahnya, memeluk tubuh nya.  
" Ham, aku tidak tahan lagi hidup di dunia ini. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang peduli denganku. Lebih baik aku mati. " ucapku sambil terisak.  
" Mati bukanlah jalan terbaik. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu disana, Mati itu tidaklah menyenangkan. Kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Tidak dapat menikmati keindahan alam ciptaan Tuhan .. " ucap Sasuke.  
" Maksudmu ? merasakan apa yang kau rasakan ? " tanyaku heran dan melepaskan pelukanku, lalu menatap matanya. Kulihat kesedihan yang mendalam disana, dan wajahnya yang pucat.  
" Yah, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku ini adalah arwah yang telah meninggal. Dan aku meninggal dengan cara terbodoh yang pernah ada. Yaitu menjatuhkan tubuhku disini. Tepat dimana kau ingin menghilangkan nyawamu. Dan aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku itu. " jawabnya sedih.  
" Jadi, maksudmu , kau ini adalah Hantu ? Lantas, bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu ? " tanyaku heran.  
" Ya, seperti itulah. Aku ditugaskan untuk memperingatkan mu. Jadi, kau dapat melihat wujudku. . . " Jelasnya.  
" Oh, pantas saja suster itu tidak dapat melihatmu. Dan kau juga dapat melewati pintu , kamar itu,, "  
" Ya begitulah, sebaiknya, kau hapus air matamu itu, dan kita sekarang kembali ke kamar, tenangkan dirimu.. "bujuknya. Baiklah.. "

Kami berjalan menuju kamar, tak kusangka, sahabat pertamaku itu adalah sesosok makhluk dari dunia yang berbeda denganku. Terngiang dipikiranku ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. 

Kini sampai di kamarku. Kubuka pintu, dan ada sesuatu hal yang dapat membuatku sangat terkejut. Mereka datang ? Ada angin apa gerangan? Bukankah mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka ?

Kusimpan didalam hati kebahagiaan kecil itu . Dengan wajah murung kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam.  
" Sayang, kamu dari mana saja ? Maafkan Kaa san dan Tou san sayang, kami terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kami, sehingga kamu jadi begini. Maafkan .. Kaa san " tangisan penuh penyesalan tampak dari wajahnya sambil memelukku, terasa dipundakku seperti ada sesuatu. Cairan bening dari matanya mulai membasahi pundakku.

Mereka memelukku, penuh kasih sayang, baru kali ini , kurasakan kebahagiaan itu.  
" Sudahlah Kaa san, aku sudah memaafkan Kaa san dan Tou san, lupakan masa lalu, kita mulai lembaran baru ucapku "Baiklah sayang.. " ucap Kaa sanku

Disisi lain kulihat Sasuke tersenyum kearahku.

Kubalas senyumannya itu.

Kini aku merasa bahagia, akhirnya aku merasakan kebahagiaan itu….

Keesokan harinya, hari dimana aku telah diijinkan untuk meninggalkan tempat membosankan ini..

Disampingku telah ada kedua orangtuaku yang membantuku untuk mengemas barang-barangku.

Tapi, ada yang aneh, dimana Sasuke ? Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan hari ini ?

Tak sengaja, aku melihat diatas meja secarik amplop terletak disana. Perlahan kubuka isi amplop itu..

Dan kubaca..

Dear Sakura ,,  
Hai cantik, sudah sembuhkan ?Bagus kalau begitu..  
Nah, dengan sembuhnya kau, tugasku pun kini telah selesai,,,  
Kau telah mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu , dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuamu..  
Sekian yah, surat perpisahan dariku.

Selamat tinggal Haruno Sakura  
I will miss You.. 

Uchiha Sasuke

Dengan sigap kulangkahkan kaki ku dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, menuju loteng rumah sakit.

Dan sesampainya disana , kudapati sosok seseorang yang tersenyum kearahku..  
"SAASUUKEEE… " teriakku dan berlari memeluknya.  
" Sudahlah, kau tidak usah bersedih, bukanah kebahagiaan sudah ada ditanganmu ? Kini aku harus pergi, tugasku sudah selesai. .. " pamitnya, dan melepaskan pelukan itu.  
" SELAMAT TINGGAL Haruno sakura " ucapnya dan melangkah menjauhiku,, semakin lama ia hilang dari pandanganku,,,

SELAMAT TINGGAL Sasuke kau adalah sahabat tebaikku SAHABAT DARI DUNIA LAIN ,,

THE END

Huwaaaaa ! pasti Fic ini Gaje banget ya ? gak kerasa Feel nya ? kurang mantap?

kurang sambel ? Kurang garem ? huwaaa …. Gagal . . hiks,,hiks,, #nangisdipojokan

Gomen nee SasuFC di fic ini si Sasuke ,,, saya jadiin Hantu hohoho #Tertawa nista

*ditimpuk sasuFC ,,, un Minna-san tolong ya dikasih saran atau kritik dengan cara di REVIEW

#ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN \(^_^)/


End file.
